


Keeping Score

by trixiechick



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yashiro, and a so-called typical evening at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Score

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stillskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/gifts).



> written for Sherri, yay, for the hikago day drabble exchange.

* * *

  
There was a wet towel on his tatami floor.

Since moving to Tokyo, Yashiro had gotten used to many things. Living in a cramped, one room, aging apartment required a lot of him, but freedom was something he had to fight for, so this was just part of the battle. A naked Korean go _diva_ drinking milk straight from the carton in front of his open refrigerator was _not_.

Reminding himself that he could always throw his _guest_ out if need be, he picked up the towel with disgust and tossed it onto the counter. He arranged his expression sternly and crossed his arms over his chest. "I've told you before, hang up your towel in the bathroom! You can't put something wet onto the tatami!"

Yeong-ha looked at him quizzically, and then he smiled. He replied in light-hearted Korean, which Yashiro was pretty sure translated to something like _Welcome home_. And he still hadn't closed the refrigerator door. 

"I think you understand me perfectly, you just like playing games with my mind," he grumbled. "Put on some clothes, at least!"

Yeong-ha still gave no outward appearance that he understood what Yashiro was saying, but he looked amused none the less. He moved in closely to give Yashiro a kiss, but Yashiro steeled himself and pulled back before it got too heated. It had been three weeks since Yeong-ha had come to Japan to participate in tournament play as part of an international exhibition. He had moved in with Yashiro without asking, at least as far as Yashiro remembered. They'd slept together once in Korea. Moving in together, before they could even speak with each other properly, was definitely a bold move on Yeong-ha's part, which was why Yashiro couldn't back down.

He was pretty sure Yeong-ha was keeping track of points somehow, and he didn't want to lose.

Yeong-ha tilted his head to the side and said something in Korean, his voice musical, his tone either condescending or complaining. Yashiro just shook his head. He knew he knew some of those words, but Yeong-ha steadfastly refused to slow his speech down for Yashiro. "Just get dressed," Yashiro sighed, turning away from Yeong-ha.

That _had_ to have earned him some points, because a frustrated Yeong-ha came around him purposefully to grab Yashiro's wrist. He pulled Yashiro over to the goban, and pointed, saying emphatically, " _Baduk._ "

Unable to refuse, Yashiro nodded, and sat down before the goban. Naked, Yeong-ha sat down, naked, on Yashiro's tatami floor. 

Yeong-ha pointed insistently for Yashiro to nigiri. Yashiro tugged insistently at his own clothes and repeated, " _Clothes!_ "

Sighing heavily, Yeong-ha - naked - rolled over - naked - and grabbed a pair of boxers, wriggling around on the floor - naked - to put them on. He then rolled back and said something impatiently that Yashiro _knew_ meant it was time to begin.

Yashiro nodded, took some stones, and waited. He won, so he took the white stones, and looked over the board. At Yeong-ha's abs, wrinkled where his body was bent, his boxers too open and too loose to really be considered covering.

Licking his lips, Yashiro put his first stone in the center of the board, knowing that Yeong-ha would then roll his eyes and huff as if Yashiro was underestimating him _again_.

He smiled, and ignored the fact that he was enjoying this.

* * *

  



End file.
